Forks meet Sporks 2
by Lefie
Summary: Hermione and Draco have returned to work, after two months vacation. "Draco I'm seeing you, me and a pack of insanity, what do you think?" Rolling his eyes Draco smirked, "Granger, I'm not the insane one ." "And what do..., wait I'll be getting you back for that." "Oh really." ..."Owe, Dammit Granger not the hair!" Cursing, loving, a littler Darker, their baa ck!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: As an author there are things you like to right, and things you write that just happen to take off. This story is one of them, aside from this story I have four to five others I'm working on two are originals, another is one that is being published and two others on this very account...wait more then five anyway. Since you guys likes this story soo much and give me an amzing amount of feedback I pushed it ahead. I hate to admit this but reviews make me feel more inclined to update, because they make my heart flutter at how lucky I am to have people read and like my stuff, so thank you, so very much for enjoying my nonsense, thanks.**

**Dislaimer: Harry potter and Edward belong to their creators, but romanov and the Prof are mine.**

* * *

**"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. **

**As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And baby, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. **

**You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." **

**~~MONROE**

* * *

**Continuing from Forks and sporks Chapter 14...**

* * *

A darken room, filled with the glow of candle light, echoed with the screams of two women lying on top of a raised alter. Their backs were fully arched, as they fought whatever was growing inside of them.

They scratched at their distended stomachs that were moving, the chains on their wrist rattled as they jerked back in forth. After a few minutes the women sitting on the throne across from them stood, walking down the stairs she moved over to the alter, her long coat and skirts brushed against the ground.

Her eye glowed red as she reached over to one of the women, and wrapped her fingers around the young woman's throat and squeezed, the young woman jerked, panting she tried to breathe, with one last scream she felt her neck snap.

Romanov removed her hand from the dead girl's throat, and sliding her hand down to the young girls stomach she slammed her fist inside of it, causing the dead body to jerk up, she moved her hand around something grabbing it she jerked it out of the hole she made with her fist.

Babies cries filled the air, she smirked at the creature moving in her hand,"Ah, success, a child from a human and Vampire, but…you are worthless for you are not gifted."

She tossed the baby, ignoring the sound from the Professor who caught the child, "I want a child from gifted blood lines. Prof. do not fail me in this, understand. Now that we know it will work, we will gain an interesting army."

She let the silence grow as she walked back towards her throne hidden in darkness.

* * *

Hermione stood in the center of a forest, the tree leaves swayed back and forth from an unseen wind. She jerked around confused, and suspicious of her surroundings, she'd been blocking her dreams of late, most of them featured her parents talking dead bodies.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione jerked around, her skirts whipped at her legs with her sudden movement, her eyes widened, "Jasper…W-How did you find me?"

He didn't respond, instead he rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, she couldn't help falling naturally into his arms, they fit so well together. She laid her head on his chest, she couldn't reject this moment even if it was a dream.

"A-are you far away, Hermione?"

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked up into Jaspers eyes, she searched them for the same longing she felt for him, and she was not disappointed. Was she selfish for wanting to see it there, "I'm not far but for us to be together would be more difficult then you realize."

Jasper pulled her away from him, his expression desperate "I don't care if you're a witch, are you're parents keeping you away?"

Hermione felt the sting of her lie then, she raised her hands, removing Jaspers from her arms. "I-My parents are not alive…they died, during the war…or more because of it."

Jasper eyes filled with confusion, "Then who, I mean is that why we never met them, who are you Hermione?"

Hermione went to answer, only to feel the wind begin to blow harder it whipped up her skirts, and hair, causing them to slap at her face. The surroundings changed from the light filled forest to the empty hallways of Hogwarts castle, Hermione lowered her hands, and noticed Jaspers surprised look.

She noticed her hair first, it was black; her robes were green and black, the snaps silver and the lining gold.

She turned her hands back and forth, they were pale and her nails black, she jerked her gaze up to Jaspers, pained, "I'm a soldier, and I've been fighting for the minister, my best friend and the Hero of our world since I was eleven years old."

Jasper stared at the creature before him, he didn't understand, "Y-your appearance…why has it changed, what are you?"

Hermione inwardly winced, "I gave up my humanity to save our world, after my parents death, me and a few others, made a deal with a necromancer and took on the essence of demons that'd killed over a hundred people in their time…in result those souls, and destinies reside in my blood. I am a weapon, my pur…"

She was cut off by Jasper grabbing her forward and placing his lips upon hers, Hermione melted her nails digging into his skin, Jasper hissed and pulled his head back, only to have his golden glowing eyes meet Hermione's black ones, "Then you and I are the same, and I will not leave you alone ever again."

Hermione shook her head at his promise, the only reason her and Draco were allowed out of Britain were missions, other than that they were under constant surveillance; it was only thanks to Harry that they had somewhat a normal life.

"Jasper, you don't…"

Jasper cut her off, placing a finger on her lips, his eyes intent, "I will find you Hermione, and when I do nothing will keep us apart."

The intensity of his gaze, made Hermione want to believe him, even if she knew it would be impossible. She decided she wouldn't waste her dream talking, grabbing him behind the head she jerked him down for another one of those mind blowing kisses, and maybe some other fun too.

* * *

Draco glared at Pansy, "No, I'm not…I can't be, I'm still changing."

Pansy, sitting behind her desk, her spectacles firmly in place leaned back in her comfy desk chair and smirked, "Whatever you were doing in America seemed to speed up your change, did you accept the women inside you Daccy?"

Draco glared before standing this news had made him antsy; he walked back and forth, twisting the end of his braid around his finger, "I'm not going to even mention how ridiculous that nickname is, wait I just did. How in god's name did this happen?"

Pansy chuckled, "Well you know, two people who are either really, really in love or just freaking horney decided to have un-protected sex and then "BAM" baby!"

Draco stopped midway in his circling of Pansy's office, and just stared at her, before slowly shaking his head, "No,no I'm not going to believe this, I'm going to another doctor, I wouldn't put it past you to be playing some kind of trick, you and that damn Weasly!"

Pansy watched the flustered female Malfoy slam out of her office.

She counted, "10, 9, 8…"

The door slammed back open,"Dammit, no one else can know about this."

He dropped into the chair sitting in front of Pansy's desk his face filled with confusion, "What do I do Pans, I'm carrying a teen wolfs baby."

* * *

Nott leaned back avoiding Rons swipe at him, "Hahaha, is that all you got Weasly?!"

Ron raised his fist again, to punch an already heavily bruised Nott again, only to have Harry speak, "Stop, it's enough."

Ron nodded and backed down; he took a step back and let Harry take his spot. They were on level eleven were the most dangerous criminals were kept, those that the public really didn't need to know about.

The interrogation room was dark and dank like they were often depicted in movies. Harry walked over to Nott who leaned against the stone wall and lowered himself on his haunches.

"Nott, Nott, Nott why are you being so stubborn, I know that at any time you could walk out. Nott I don't like feeling like, I'm being played."

Harry reached forward and grabbed the back of Nott's head and jerked his head, forcing Nott's icy blue eyes to meet Harry's acid green ones, "I'm not as patient as I was when I was younger, and you need to tell me why Romanov would have an interest in the Vampires of Forks… I'm really almost _dying_ to know."

Nott panted, it was hard to breathe out of a broken nose, "hah, hah Potter, if you think for one second you intimidate me, you might as well sick you red dog on me again."

He jerked his head out of Harry's hand and settled himself closer to the wall, "Hogwarts was long ago and none of us are as patient or as weak as we were back then, Potter!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, before he dropped his head, turning it to the side he stood up, "Fine then, how about, _crucio, _less Hogwarts_."_

Notts entire body tensed, he started to shake as the pain slid its way up from his toes to his chest, he face turning red he yelled out, "POTTER!"

Harry sighed leaving the interrogation room behind, and letting the spell drop when he got inside the elevator. Ron was use to this; they were soldiers now and like Nott and Harry had pointed out not little boys trying to defeat a psycho anymore.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in bed, her body covered in sweat wrestled with the sheets that wrapped around her like a snake. The walls of her apartment vibrated with a quiet force from the loose magic that she was pouring out.

She jerked up, her hand covering he chest, she breathed deep and fast. Her eyes wide searched the corners of her room; her eyes filled with anxiety searched them for the source of nightmare.

She slowly came to realize that she there was no other person in the room.

Turning she reached for her lamp, reaching up she flicked it on. Falling back down, amongst her pillows she stared at the ceiling, she couldn't keep having these dreams filled with death, blood, and sex.

She turned her head towards the windows that faced the veranda outside. She grimaced trying to find some peace in the view of the tall buildings in downtown London. Sadly, it didn't help, sighing her eyes fell on the clock on wall.

"Damn-it!"

She jumped out of bed, her feet hitting the cold wood flooring at run. How she could be late for her first day back at work, she didn't know.

* * *

Draco didn't want to move from his toilets side it was currently his favorite hangout spot.

Not feeling nauseous anymore, he got up and reached forward to flush the toilet, he used his other hand to grab the towel hanging up next to it.

He turned towards the sink; his hair was wild around his head. He looked horrible, and that was saying something. He'd probably should call Pansy about it, but he didn't want to have to face a long speech about the do's and don'ts of being preggers, and since it seemed to come and go he wouldn't make a big deal out of.

Splashing his face, he used the towel to wipe it, throwing it to the side he reached for his tooth brush; he hated the taste of vomit.

* * *

Hermione's boots clicked against the marbled floor as she entered the ministry, she nodded to those who saluted her. Her hair was pulled up into a severe chignon; it's black coloring giving her a severe appearance.

She walked towards the elevator, pressing the button, she waited silently until an arm added its weight to her shoulder, "Dean, I'm willing and able to kill you."

Dean chest vibrated with his laughter, he smiled, and Hermione smirked before entering the elevator once it arrived. Dean following her, "Granger when you'd become such a bad ass?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him; Dean still carried the same handsome smile which shined up his face. And despite his wife request he'd grown out his dreads and kept them in a braided ponytail.

"When you hit puberty, did the new trainees arrive today?"

Dean nodded, "Yep, our sector has been busy with the background checks, and testing, but it was harder since the 'worm' wasn't here."

Hermione glared at him, when the elevator came to a stop, Draco in his male form stood outside of it, arguing with Marcus Flint, "Dammit, Marcus I gave you year '32 you're the one who told the dumb girl it was '12!"

Draco pushed past him and entered the elevator, the Hermione waved bye to Marcus when the doors closed, "What was that about?"

Draco leaned back against the elevator walls, "He's trying to get with Clearwater, but the idiot doesn't know a thing about girls…or wines."

Hermione laughed, "And you will help him?"

Dean shook his head, "I think that might be even worse."

They both laughed, Draco pouted, "Yes laugh at me the closet bi-sexual, because I carry new organs, jerks."

Hermione nodded, "We are those, anyway, Dean's told me the new trainees are here, so you can get out some of your frustration."

Dean groaned, "Ugh, now I'm going to have to do psych reports, remember what he did to them last time."

He shuddered, reaching forward he pressed the stop button on level 7, "Sharks were okay, but that damn killer whale was too much, even for me." He shuddered, before waving by as he exited, leaving the two alone in the elevator.

* * *

Draco didn't look at Hermione when he asked, "Are you still..."

"No." Hermione cut him off sharply, "We can't Draco, we had a mission, we succeeded, we can't reminisce about a lie."

He nodded straightening up, before they both got off on the SA level 11.

He walked alongside her, "I'm trying to rehash old memories, but for some reason I think it's odd that we were able to get Nott so easily, especially since he'd partnered with that Victoria person."

Hermione nodded, reaching in her pocket she pulled out blueberry flavored lollipop, unwrapping it she leaned against the wall, when they came to a stop in front of one of the many offices, she watched as Draco put the password in the key lock, "I think the same, but at least if he's here we can keep an eye out for him."

* * *

**Author: Alright Reviews please, I'm not going to point any fingers (you!) but I kind of pushed this story ahead of my other projects so feedback peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Here it is folks, the second chapter, I'm trying to be a littler bit more Mature with the story line tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: same ol, same ol**

* * *

**If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."  
― Rowling**

**"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end." **  
**― Meyer**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Draco watched as Hermione took a large bite out of her really, really rare burger. He held on to his gag reflex. He didn't want to embarrass himself at his favorite Café across the street from the ministry.

He turned his focus to his own meal, a grilled chicken burger with extra pickles. He didn't know why but pickles on and in everything was a must for him.

"I'm trying my hardest not to kill that new recruit Chansey, but he is so annoying!"

Hermione exclaimed, wiping her mouth, and picking up her soda taking a big gulp, "I'm not sure his parents taught him any common sense."

Draco muttered, "Or table manners."

"What?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes on him, Draco turned his eyes away from hers coughing he changed the subject along quickly, "I have something to tell you and you might not like it."

Hermione gave him the look, before rolling her eyes away from him to take in the view of pedestrians walking back and forth with their shopping bags.

"Draco, remember when Harry told us that because of our condition we had to be partners, and since the Wizemagot found us to dangerous they decide we would be only allowed out of Britain when it came to special cases, one's where our gifts would be required."

She turned back towards Draco, facing him, her eyes serious, "That was something I didn't like your news couldn't be any worse, now out with it!"

Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I'm pregnant."

Hermione stared blankly at him, "oh. You are?"

Draco nodded, "I am,don't say it, I already went through the entire shock factor at Pansies office."

Hermione grimaced, before pouting, "I should be allowed at least a small hissy fit. I don't get it, how could you sleep with a teenager, because Jacob was definitely a teenager."

Draco shrugged, un-characteristically he grinned sheepishly, "I can't quite explain it, well actually I can, I'm a women…there I said it. I can't have children with women, and I find that man have become far more appealing than they were when I was a kid, let me tell you, I can't help it that I love the young-man…oh shite, Hermione I'm going to go to jail."

He whimpered letting his head fall on the table, Hermione tried to hold back her laughter, Draco emotions seemed to bounce all over the place. But her expression became serious, "How many have you told?"

He raised his head, his eyes matching hers in seriousness, "Only you and Pansy, I know what would happen if I told anyone else, they'd make me abort it."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "If they found out, but if we keep this quiet for now you should be out of danger. The trouble is going to come when you start to show. We can't stay here Draco…I believe we might have to leave sooner then we planned."

Draco sat up fully, ever since they'd made the fatal deal with the necromancer to defeat Voldemort, To only later be made into Military Dogs for the ministry. They'd contemplated running, and leaving everything behind.

Draco leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "My parents left here a while ago Hermione, you are aware that they live in St. Laurent, France. The community there would be perfect for us, a neutral Wizard town."

Hermione sighed, "I'm not so sure about that, we might have to leave the Wizarding World all together Draco. We still might get detected if someone see's us. We're not exactly unknown."

Draco rolled his eyes; lazily he waved one of the waiters over, requesting the check from him. He watched the Waiter walk away before, turning back towards Hermione, "Well, some of us were not known for being a part of the golden trio."

Hermione suddenly stood, digging a few pounds out of her pocket, and throwing them on the table, "Yeah well that was long ago, just like everything else."

With that last statement she left Draco and headed towards the ministry.

Draco frowned, "Always has to have the last word, Worm."

* * *

"Ron."

"Not now!"

"Ro~n!"

"Go away, Harry."

"Ro~~~~n!"

"WHAT, What the Hell Do you Want POTTER!"

The office went silent; Ron stared down at Harry, before realizing where he was, and who he was. He almost cried, almost but he wouldn't show tears.

Harry stood, the snaps of his Ministers unifrom shining in the lamp light, he smirked, "I just wanted you to come to my office."

Ron held his temper, he wouldn't deck the Minister, He stood looking down at all the paper work he still had left to do. He was the Auror chief, and secret head of the Auror corps, but if he could do it again. He'd just sell ice cream from a truck.

Once they were in his Harry easily walked around his desk and took a seat his face becoming stone, "Ron, I'm at a stalemate Nott, isn't giving in, we won't be getting any information from him, but I'm, sure he and Romanov are up to something. I don't wish for that something to sneak up on me. I do however require all the information from the Forks mission so I can make an accurate or as close to accurate guess. But I'm sure you are withholding information from me…I will require that information now."

Ron took on a militant styled stance his back straight and hands at his side, "Are you sure you want this info, it concerns Hermione…and Draco. You may have to turn this information to the Wizemagot, seeing it is your duty to do so as the Minister of Magic."

Harry sighed, before turning his chair around looking out the big bay window, "I would rather not add anymore struggles to her life Ron, we both watched as she took on that that poison. We could do nothing for her, she wanted revenge so much and I was too caught up in my own despair at the loss of Ginny."

Turning back around he faced Ron, "I still must know everything, whether I report it or not, will be left to me to decide after I hear it in its entirety, and understand me Ron, despite the way I've been acting which is required of me by my station. I will always treat you and Hermione as family, no matter what."

Ron let that statement sink in before he sharply nodded, and continued to tell Harry the whole of the story about the mission in Forks.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she tried to get some sleep her stomach had been aching all afternoon, she couldn't seem to get over it.

Getting up she tossed the blanket aside, standing she walked into the bathroom, she flipped the light on only to cry out when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She saw that her stomach was distended, something writhed around before it sucked back in.

Feeling this Hermione fell to her knees, gasping for air, she felt like her insides had all been pushed and pulled out of her body.

Groaning she stayed on the floor, for a good ten minutes. Before she got the courage to stand up again, feeling a little better, she rubbed her stomach.

She didn't think for a moment she was going through something amazing she assumed she was having a side effect to too much 'Shiran' use, better to keep that stuff to your-self.

* * *

Draco didn't think he was crazy, but if building something akin to a nest in your home was crazy, then well he'd cross the line.

Sitting in his self-made nest, he chewed on his nail,"Yepp, I think I really need to talk to pansy."

He spoke out loud to no one in particular.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author: Okay, thanks for reading don't forget to leave and litter review it makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Are you interested in my exscuse...well I don't have any hahaha, hahah whahwahh, waaaagh! anyway here we go, here is the next chapter, so that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or twilight so here's go.**

* * *

**"This is how it works. I love the people in my life, and I do for my friends whatever they need me to do for them, again and again, as many times as is necessary. For example, in your case you always forgot who you are and how much you're loved. So what I do for you as your friend is remind you who you are and tell you how much I love you. And this isn't any kind of burden for me, because I love who you are very much. Every time I remind you, I get to remember with you, which is my pleasure."  
― Lescene**

* * *

**Continuing...**

"I'm not going to report them."

Ron jerked his head up, from where he'd let it hang in contemplation.

"You're not?"

Harry nodded, letting the back of his fingers rub against his chin, "I believe since they've returned with no other problems, I'll just let them be, but are you sure they've had no more contact with any other outsiders…in the romantic sense."

Ron thought about it, his brow tensing, as his thoughts staggered, "Well I'm not sure about their other missions, but they've bother been closely watched so I think this was their first chance to get close with anyone."

Harry nodded, before smirking, "So Draco turned into a girl?"

Ron shook his head exasperated, "You do remember what happen the last time you made a move on him while in female form."

"Mmm." Harry didn't answer the scar on the back of his hand was enough explanation, "But it's so much fun to get on his nerves, his nose gets all wrinkled, he really looks like some pixie."

Harry stopped his outside musing, whens Ron face showed absolute horror, "No Harry, just No."

And with that Ron turned on his heel and walked out of the office, leaving Harry to his musings about pixie Draco.

* * *

"Are you sure Hermione?"

Hermione nodded before turning her attention back to the large board, she let her eyes wander the different continents on the flat world map.

"Recently there have been some major disturbances in Russia all centered around Moscow. If they have anything to do with Romanov we can't wait till last minute to squash it."

She turned to face the other agents who each stood in a different pose of listening, "We can't have any mistakes, and with Wizarding Goverments, trying to help their muggle counter parts to settle the current score with the Middle East, we can't step on any toes, alright?"

Every one nodded, before they were dismissed to handle their own responsibilities, Hermione groaned, placing her hand on her neck she rubbed it, trying to make the soreness abate.

"So you're finally feeling you're age, huh?"

She jerked, and laughed in exasperation when Draco waved Coffee, in front her face.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed one, while walking towards the door that led to the hallway, "Oooh, you know how to treat a woman."

Draco laughed, "Well of course I do," he leaned over and whispered, "I'm kind of am one."

They chuckled to themselves walking along the corridor, headed towards their main office, the light from outside filtered through the glass slits in the wall.

"So did I tell you, I built a nest 2 nights ago?"

Hermione gave him a weird look, taking a seat on of the hall benches, "A nest?"

Draco followed her example, placing his cup next to himself he nodded, "Yep, it's good sized too, I'm pretty sure something is shifting, my instincts have been going hay wire, and I mean I almost killed a recruit when they kept smacking during lunch."

Hermione her face becoming serious, looked over at Draco with concern, "How long do you think you have, this sounds like a magical birth."

Draco leaned back placing his hand on his belly, "Well if I told you would be shocked, but my body hasn't changed yet, I can only tell when I'm in my female form. It throws me off a little."

Hermione nodded, "Well, hopefully we can get a mission that will give us the chance to leave, you know, quietly."

Draco made a sound of agreement, "Soon you'll be an aunty worm."

She grimaced at him, her face twisted in distaste, "Draco, I hate the name 'Worm' and if you say it again, I'm going to blas-ugh…!"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermiones face suddenly lost all color, she placed her hand over her stomach she went to stand, only to have her eyes roll back into her head, as she slipped off the bench and hit the ground.

Draco quickly rushed to her side, feeling for a pulse he went to open her jacket, only to see that her stomach was growing, and moving.

Turning at the noise of someone running towards them, he quickly picked her up, placing his hand under head, he took deep breathe and apperated away.

The other aurors stared blankly at the vacated spot.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she moved her head back and forth on the bed she laid on. Her brow was covered in sweat, as she squeezed her eyes against the pain she felt pulsing from her stomach.

Pansy stared at the monitor she set up next to the young woman, she shook her head at the readings, "This isn't in my expertise Draco, she'd going through a magical pregnancy, but that's not what's disturbing, look at these red lines, covering her aura, the embryo is behaving more like parasite, it's feeding off her in a high rate. That only leads my the loosest of judgments, and that's the embryo it's self is developing at a high rate."

Draco blankly stared at Hermione, taking in what Pansy had said only to turned his dazed face towards her, "You're saying our Hermione (ours?!) is pregnant with a parasitic child and it's feeding off her life force at a rapid rate…so how do we kill it?"

Pansy blinked slowly at how easily Draco brought up the subject, standing up straight she faced him, seeing the strain on his face she felt pity for him. Draco and Hermione had found solace in one another when they both had become weapons for the Ministry, oh, of course they were titled soldiers, and Aurors but the truth was far more heinous than that.

They'd done some things that would curl the toes of even Voldemort, she was sure that Bellatrix body parts still floated somewhere in the thames.

"Whether we do so or not should be left up to her, and be assured that even if she wished to kill it, it might not be that easy, seeing as how attached it is to her aura. "

Draco cursed, rubbing his cheeks, he sighed plopping in the chair seated next to the bed in Pansies home, "We were fine, both her and I before this stupid mission to Forks, if she hadn't decided to get all friendly with the vampire and if I…"

He left the sentence hanging, staring at his feet in confusion, Pansy walked towards him and kneeled infront of him, placing her hands on his face forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You can't fall apart now, the thing we know for sure is that her pregnancy is moving at a rapid pace, you both have atleast a month to get out of Britain or both of you will be re-examined and held in the dark whole of the ministry once again, you're 'Shirans' will slowly eat away from you're souls, and then you both as you fear will become demons."

Draco visibly shuddered, thinking about the dark whole him and Hermione used inhabit, before Potter came in to office and took them out.

He would never forget, the anger and hatred that boiled out of him at that time, Potter had been the only one who'd been able to suppress him at the time, before they'd went on to fight other Death eaters who'd remained gaining followers and such after the first war.

He covered Pansies hands with his own cold ones, "I'm going to need your help then but we will have to wait for Hermione to wake up first."

Pansy nodded removing her hands, standing up she smiled, "I knew the old snake would come out on top."

Hermione stared dazed at her bloated stomach, "So w-what you're saying is I'm preg-nant?"

Pansy, while Draco stood next to Hermione on the other side of the bed, "We are sure that the embryo is their but its suddenness would be classified as a pregnancy, have you had any contact with anything that would have caused this."

Hermione blinked innocently at them, before she collapsed mentally, her face suffusing with the color red, she let her head drop into her hand, she groaned rubbing her face, Draco and Pansy both looked at each other in confusion.

Draco finally spoke after Hermione's third groan, "Hermione we are going to need some extra vowels and well, words to help you, well actually help us."

Hermioner jerked up and stared into space, "Well, I had a dream some time back and I thought it was one of those 'Don't-feel-guilty- dreams. So I confessed everything to…well, Jasper."

"WHAT?!"

Dracp gaped at her, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why would you do that. Wait, wait…you, book worm Hermione had a sex dream with a vampire, and didn't tell me anything?"

Both Pansy and Hermione looked at him incredulously, Draco pouted, "I tell her about mine."

They turned away from him, "Anyway, I didn't think it was real so I just sorta let go, I mean I really, really…"

Pansy laughed getting the drift, Draco just turned around and grumbled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Well. it's been awhile hasn't it, it's because this writer had to buckle down and focus on her actual first novel...or novella depending on the definition of word count you follow. I'm trying to excuse my long hiatus, but if your a long term reader you know I don't leave author notes, so here I am with the new chapter, I hope you've prepared for the rest of the story, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Twilight saga characters, enjoy!**

* * *

**"The brick walls are there for a reason. The brick walls are not there to keep us out. The brick walls are there to give us a chance to show how badly we want something. Because the brick walls are there to stop the people who don't want it badly enough. They're there to stop the other people." **  
**― Pausch**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Draco legs were crossed as he leaned back against the limos seat.

"How long are you going to pout?"

Hermione asked, seating next to him, they'd left pansies house and were headed to Draco's house. They were as usual being escorted by guards from the ministry, and driven in the standard government cars.

"You know it wasn't that amazing, I mean the dream, I woke up half way through."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning to face her his eyes narrowed, "It's not that, its just that for once I would have been the center of attention, it would've been me picking out baby names, and cute baby clothes and everything, but here you've gotten knocked up by a vampire, good job Granger."

Hermione stared at him slack jawed, "W-what, Draco you're not actually thinking this was done to one up you."

Draco shifted his face suffusing red, "no, but it's just not fair," He turned away from her and glared out the window

Hermion shook her head incredulous, "You have issues, and before we leave for good you should work them out."

Draco didn't respond, the rest of the ride was quiet, until they reached his home.

Once inside, Draco looked outside the window to make sure the car and escorts had disappeared.

Turning towards Hermione who was watching the flames dance in the fireplace, "Are they gone?"

Walking over to her side, he nodded, "Yes, we're going to have to stay like this for a while, before they actually move to investigate my leaving the ministry in such a rush."

Hermione sighed, "We are going to have to leave as soon, as they give us an opening, and before I get any bigger," she moved her hand to cover her stomach.

Draco eyes dropped to her stomach, "If it's a magical birth, it may be increased in the timing, so we'll only have a month is which we can safely leave, are you sure you don't want to go to Jasper."

"NO," Hermione eyes sharply jerked towards Draco face, her eyes fierce, "No, it wouldn't be right to drag him into this, and honestly I'm not sure he even would welcome me back," She softened her voice, "You're not going to Jacob, yourself?"

Draco eyes widened, before he turned his face away scoffing lightly, "Right now I'm Draco Malfoy, and Jacob black isn't exactly gay my dear."

Hermione shook her head, "You know longer are a man, you are a woman, you don't have to force you're self after we leave, you know that don't you?:

Draco shrugged, blond hair brushing his cheeks when he bowed hi as head, "I know, but if I let go of Draco, especially before we leave then the vengeance those who did this me sought, they will have gotten it. Beside as you said, the danger we would put the both of them into would be horrific."

Hermione nodded, both of them stared into the fire lost in thought.

* * *

Dean stared at the paper work Draco sat before him, they were in his office, the clock on the wall showed it was near 2 in the afternoon.

Draco moved his foot, slowly dislodging a candy wrapper from his boot.

"So , you're asking for sick leave for you and the worm."

Dean laid the paper down, and crossed his fingers looking giving Draco a smile, "Yes, we didn't expect to catch the same bug, but while I'm doing much better. Hermione hasn't yet recovered, and since she doesn't have any family I'm volunteering to watch over her."

Dean nodded, his hand moving over to a stamp that laid at the edge of his desk, "Well since it was Ron's wife who checked you both over , it shouldn't be a problem, just make sure you check in like you did today."

Draco nodded, feeling relief when Dean slammed the Stamp down on the bottom of the paper, taking it from him he nodded his thanks before rushing out of the office.

* * *

He would have done a jig if it wasn't against his character, moving across the hallway he stopped in front of the elevator, only to cringe when the door dinged open and the minister stood in front of him.

Potter smiled at him, his hair as usual wild, but it didn't take away from his handsome features,especially since he'd gotten rid of his glasses.

"Ah, Draco I was just thinking about you," Draco hesitated a entering the closed space,"Come in, come in lets catch up."

Draco reluctantly walked into the elevator; he quickly reinforced his glamour when he felt a wave of magic cover his from.

Potter, always forced his female form when Draco was alone with him.9"Ah that's better, I've been missing you're female form, Ron just doesn't understand."

Actually Draco didn't understand either; he kept his eyes straight and just nodded along, as Potter talked. He cringed when he felt a hand brush his cheek, when felt air brush his cheek.

He jerked back, Potter smiled at him; Draco felt the elevator slow, before it stopped. He swiftly checked the glowing numbers only to realize that the elevator hadn't hit any of the floors.

Potter smiled down at him, as he slowly blocked Draco in a corner, "I've been meaning to ask you, what it felt like to play with a little boy in Forks. Ron told me you enjoyed yourself, allot."

Draco flinched, his eyes jerking up to meet Potters, he made himself stay still when Potter stroked the side of his, eventually picking up a piece of Draco's hair.

Bringing it his lips, he kept his eyes locked with Draco's, "I think you've forgotten who saved you from that dark pit, and who took such great care of you during that time."

Draco closed his eyes, he didn't want to remember, the hot breathe against his back or the touches and the feeling of being used.

He'd been so lost in his rage, that when potter had come for him he'd lashed out, but Potter hadn't reacted in way he'd expected. They'd fought of course, but Potter had then cursed him, that instead of feeling violent when he went control, he would suffer from insatiable lust.

That way he wouldn't harm anyone, but instead of just leaving him to suffer Potter had used him to assuage his own pain and grief, Draco had only been able to unconsciously suffer it.

It was either that, or become a killer of innocent people.

Potter yanked at his hair, "Luckily, you've returned from you're mission well, and you have no more lingering, feelings."

Draco opened his eyes, in time to see Potter head dip, their lips met and Draco's inner being hissed with pleasure.

Draco cringed, knowing it to be a trained response, he couldn't stop the being with him reacting in ecstasy at Potters contact.

He pushed all his magic against the other one, and pulling it close to him. He pushed Potter away, Potter only smirked as he staggered back, raising a thumb to rub at his lips.

"It seems we've reached your floor."

Panting Draco glared at him, before pushing past him and escaping into the main lobby away from Potter.

* * *

"-aco, Draco!"

Draco jerked his head up, moving his book down, he stared at Hermione in confusion,"What is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving him a searching look,"I've been calling you're name for like five minutes, whats got you brain in a bind?"

He shook his head, reaching in front of him he placed the book on the table. They were in his study, Hermione was going over the last of all the paperwork they would need before they left. Their wealth they'd hidden, was now getting moved to a bank in the place they were choosing to move to.

"Nothing, I just can't wait for tomorrow, we'll be leaving all of this behind soon."

Hermione eyes wandered over his face, before she sighed and smiled he face relaxed, "Yeah, but let's celebrate to soon, after this their won't be any more magic for us, not until our kids show they can use it."

Draco nodded, standing he walked over to Hermione, he knelt at her feet, and together they continued filing and putting in order their papers.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author: Hope you guys enjoyed it, and hopefully you review, thanks and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: ...So been awhile, but here is your new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it, my excuse is that I'm actually working on my own book, its done but the editing, and cover picks, and other stuff is soo much more in depth, and finding a good site and so one while also working can take up some time, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, peaces!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP or Twilight characters, thanks!**

* * *

**"As Aristotle said, 'Excellence is a habit.' I would say furthermore that excellence is made constant through the feeling that comes right after one has completed a work which he himself finds undeniably awe-inspiring. He only wants to relax until he's ready to renew such a feeling all over again because to him, all else has become absolutely trivial." **  
**― Jami**

* * *

**Continuing...**

Nott sat in the corner of his cell shivering from the damp chill, he groaned when he shifted feeling every bruise that the interrogators had so lovingly placed on him. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly came to his feet, forcing his back to become straight, he shifted his still closed eyes towards the corner, his voice coming out raspy, but sharp.

"Doctor, I thought I told you not to come for a month."

The doctors nasally voice came from the gathering darkness in the corner of the cell, "I-I would have remained, but Romanov is ready to move forward with the test, and well you are required Sir."

Nott eyes snapped open, the darkness dissipated without a word, living the shivering Doctor standing in the corner, his grizzled face as usual held a smarmy grin, "She wishes to move forward but it's too early, I haven't nea-…"

The doctors eyes closed, his smile stretching, "Romanov does not move according to your will, you move to hers, it is time, Sir."

Nott narrowed his eyes, before growling, with a snap of his wrist the his prison grab disappeared, while his skin became un marred, his hair that had been tangled in a rat nest, was combed and pulled into a band in the back.

"If this loses me my chance of revenge, Romanov will no longer be so sure of my obedience, understand Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, stepping aside for Nott to step through the darkness in the corner that had returned, "Yes, yes my boy, that's pleasant but let's hurry."

With that, the two disappeared in to the darkness of the prison.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Harry's face was slowly turning red, as he stared at the dumbfounded prison guards, who both just shuddered under the weight of Harry's aura.

Harry seeing that he wouldn't get an answer from the two shocked aurors, whipped around to face Seamus, "Tell me Seamus, how two guards, and hell hounds allowed the most dangerous criminal to just WALK OUT?!"

Seamus, looked from Harry's red face, to Ron's calm one, Ron shook his head. He couldn't help Seamus even if he wanted to, Romanov was Harry's most hated enemy, to be honest, and Romanov had caused Ginnys death and was the beginning of the end of their normal lives and dreams.

"H-ah, Minister we've searched everywhere, and from the camera's we couldn't find any information, they all blacked out at the same time, I'm sorry Sir but I have no answer for you."

Seamus shut his mouth tight, after his rushed explanation, Harry stared at his bowed head blankly before he, with a loud roar, slammed his fist into the wall next to him.

Ron observed him from behind, Harry head was bowed and his breathing heavy. He stayed like that for a while, before a shout from down the hallway caused everyone in the Hall to turn around.

One of the new Aurors, Chip Ron thought, ran towards him his breathing heavy like he'd jogged all the way from the main offices. He handed a slip of paper over to Ron while panting "Hah, Hah I-it's Salem, Romanov is attacking Salem as of right now, and she's using some type of vampires, the USA has called for backup, from other countries, since their main force is in Syria dealing with the demon infestation there, hah."

Ron read over the orders, before Harry walked from behind and grabbed the paper; his green eyes went over it quickly before a vicious smirk came over his face, "So this is what she was up to, huh."

Turning he faced Ron, his eyes serious, "Call all of Cell 13 and activate them, send a spark to Hermione and Draco, tell them to prepare we leave at 1200, understood?!"

Ron clicked his boots together, and bowed his head, "Yes, Sir!"

Harry whipped away, his cloak flapping behind him, as other Aurors fell in behind him.

* * *

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, before laying her book on the side table. Draco was upstairs packing everything into a shrinkable case; she wasn't sure how he'd work the charming on it so well.

Standing she rubbed at her back, sighing she allowed her toes to curl into the softness of the rug under her feet.

"BANG, BANG!" She yelped, as the fire place shot out two small sheets of paper.

She stared at it, wearily she walked over to were the papers sat, the ends of the paper still smoking .

"What was that noise?"

Draco stood at the door way, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, "What are those?"

Hermione stood up from where she knelt, the small paper in her hand, "We are being called in, Salem in being attacked by Romanov and some hybrid's…vampire it seems, "She raised hopeful eyes to Draco's face, "It seems this is the opportunity we've been looking for."

Draco pursed his lips, "Do they want to us to report directly there?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Harrys already left with a small quadrant."

Draco nodded, walking back out of the room, Hermione followed him, slightly dodging a swinging painting, "Alright, the furniture is packing, and our papers have already arrived at the house in Clarksville, TN. I'm un-able to hold my male form longer than an hour or two at best."

They stopped in front of a picture of Professor Snape who sneered down at them before smirking, "It seems the plans you've both been whispering have come to fruition, well password…?"

Draco nodded, "Lecurios Sale."

Snaped stared down at him silently, before with a shudder the door slid sideways, behind it was battled armor, their weapons sitting in hangers.

Hermione smiled, when she walked forward feeling on a golden black sword, "How I've missed her", she turned towards Draco who was smiling as he touched his two blades, "You kept them well, I thought you would have destroyed them."

Draco rolled her eyes pulling her blades down, and twisting them back and forth in her hands, "These things were bloody expensive, and we malfoys never throw away costly items, ever."

Hermione laughed, pulling her sword off the wall, and grabbed her cloak and battle armor, "So why do we need these?"

Draco walking away with her stuff, over her shoulder, "To fight of course, but I've also made it that at a certain time, we will be portkeyed out of them, and they will explode with a dead body inside, making them believed we were killed but a high power snip charmer or something."

Hermione nodded, smiling at Snape when the painting slid back into place, he waved her off. She quickly tried to catch up with Draco who was still talking, "And the armor will make sure any kicks to our stomach or back won't harm our babies."

Hermione nodded before they separated in the hall way to change their clothes, in opposite rooms.

* * *

30 minutes later, Hermione and Draco in demon form stood on the field of what appeared to them to be a battled royal, Aurors were fighting as if their life's depended on it, as creatures flashed here and there killing everything in their wake.

Hermione tilted her head, tightening her grip on her sword, "You won't mind if I get blood all over you, right Draco?"

Draco smirked, "Don't you know Hermione, and blood makes the skin appear younger."

Hermione chuckled, before she sped off, Draco sighed, pulling her knives out of their slots. Feeling them hum in her hand.

She stepped forward, her knife slamming into the throat of a speeding hybrid, the skin around it neck fractured slightly, pulling the knife back, she lifted her leg and kicked the hybrid to the side, causing it to slam into the ground it's neck twisted.

Standing straight she sighed, "Too bad, I wanted a fight, but I guess this level will have to do."

With that she continued into the battle, killing and mauling all the way.

* * *

Nott stood on the roof of one the houses that hadn't been burned yet, the screams and shouts of the battle down below filled him with joy.

"It seems you're pleased Nott."

Nott turned slightly to face the tall thin man behind him and smiled, "Ah, Necromancer, if we hadn't come to you none of this would have happened, you should be enjoying this as much as me."

Julius frowned deepened, "This does not please me, she put them out to early, it would have been better to wait another month, they are all too weak to actually fight trained soldiers, and look the lead they began with has already disappeared."

"If I had waited another month, we would have to wait another month after to fix this issue."

Nott and Julius turned and kneeled when the saw the speaker to be Romanov, Nott spoke, "He did not mean insult-…" "I know what he meant."

Romanov ice eyes glowed slightly, her fangs peaking out, a bright white against her red lips, the Doctor snickered behind her, keeping his back slightly bent and his head towards the battle, he spoke to them all,"Hee, hee this is merely a test, her highness has already calculated the losses, as well as the ways to improve the problems, one should not doubt our master, right Julius."

His eyes fell on Julius, who lowered his head again, "I apologize if I showed doubt, Highness."

Romanov stared down at his bowed head, before with light laughter she turned away from him, and walked to the edge of the roof, "Your being to formal, as of now let's add ourselves to the fray so they think this is a real attack, shall we."

With that she smirked, and lightly stepped off the roof, landing lightly she started killing aurors and soldiers, her grin never leaving her face.

* * *

**Author: What did you think of my come-back chapter huh, review and let me know, and I've been thinking of doing a story, about their lives before all this drama, like about all the things that got them here, what do you guys think?**


End file.
